Kamen Rider City Wars
is a Bandai Namco building game for the iOS and Android operating system. Gameplay Kamen Rider: City Wars is a mobile game where players defeat enemies to gather materials to improve their city, which in turn strengthens the Kamen Riders. It features Kamen Riders from all previous Kamen Rider titles. The currencies in this game is divided into 3 types: Gold, R-Energy and Hero Stones. The Golds are needed in construction and improvement of city buildings or enhance and evolution of effect cards. The summoning of new Rider, and enhance a Rider's ability will cost R-Energy. The Hero Stones are IAP currency of this game, can be used to pull a gacha, refill stamina, unlock daily dungeons within 1 hour, and even cover the amount of golds or R-Energy lack in cost. City Construction The Game starts with a small city, and player need to expand it to support Riders. Residential type buildings can produce gold, and R-Energy can be collected from R-Energy plants. Some auxiliary buildings are able to increase the amount or speed of producing resource, or the hit points Riders have. When player get at least 1 Rider of a series, the Special buildings which are the famous spots of each series (such as Hikari Studio, Nascita and Coffee House COL)can be unlocked and able to increase attack of Riders belonging that series. When player engaged in City Battle mode, the enemies can attack city buildings and cause damage. Damage will be auto-repaired without cost after each play ends, but damaged building with empty hit points will be destroyed until player give a repair command. Riders and Effect cards After player completes the game tutorial, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Den-O and Kamen Rider 1 will join player's team. Player can also summon a new Rider in cost of 20000 R-Energy. This cost will become zero if player get a 5-star effect card of respective Rider in gacha. The weapon and attacks of Riders can be equipped in forms of Effect cards. Effect cards are divided into 4 types: Normal, Moves, Finishing and Boost Change (BC), and only later 3 can be used to attack. Each card have it own rarity and decides it strength. Each Rider have 6 normal slots for all cards and 1 slot for attack card at first. Characters *Replica Playable Characters *Kamen Rider 1 **Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Blade **Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider Den-O **Kamen Rider Zeronos *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Otoya Kurenai) *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Wizard **Kamen Rider Beast *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive **Kamen Rider Mach *Kamen Rider Ghost **Kamen Rider Specter *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega **Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha **Kamen Rider Amazon Neo *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Kamen Rider Brave **Kamen Rider Snipe **Kamen Rider Genm *Kamen Rider Build **Kamen Rider Cross-Z / Cross-Z Charge **Kamen Rider Grease **Kamen Rider Rogue Villians *Mr. X CPU Enemies *Garagaranda *Apollo Geist *N-Daguva-Zeba *Cassis Worm *Weather Dopant *Kyoryu Greeed *Phoenix *Shocker Combatmen *Gel-Shocker Combatmen *Chaps *Leo Soldiers *Riotroopers *ZECTroopers *Masquerade Dopants *Waste Yummies *Elementary Inves *Bugster Virus *Mashin Chaser *Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X *Night Rogue *Blood Stalk *Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole Form Voice Actors The following characters with a name are voiced by their original actors from the shows and movies. Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build: Atsuhiro Inukai *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Eiji Akaso *Kamen Rider Grease: Kouhei Takeda *Kamen Rider Rogue / Night Rogue: Kensei Mikami *Blood Stalk, Kamen Rider Evol: Tetsuo Kanao Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Hiroki Iijima *Kamen Rider Brave: Toshiki Seto *Kamen Rider Snipe: Ukyo Matsumoto *Kamen Rider Genm: Tetsuya Iwanaga Kamen Rider Amazons *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega: Tom Fujita *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha: Masashi Taniguchi *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo: You Maejima Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost: Shun Nishime *Kamen Rider Specter: Ryosuke Yamamoto Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive: Ryoma Takeuchi *Kamen Rider Mach: Yuu Inaba *Mashin Chaser: Taiko Katono Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim: Gaku Sano Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard: Shunya Shiraishi *Kamen Rider Beast: Tasuku Nagase Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze: Sota Fukushi *Kamen Rider Meteor: Ryo Yoshizawa Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO: Shu Watanabe Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double left-half: Renn Kiriyama Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade: Masahiro Inoue Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: Kouhei Takeda *Kivat-bat the 2nd, Kivat-bat the 3rd: Tomokazu Sugita Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Momotaros / Sword Form: Toshihiko Seki **Urataros / Rod Form: Kōji Yusa *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form: Yuichi Nakamura **Vega Form: Hōchū Ōtsuka Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuki Sato Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki *Kamen Rider Garren: Hironari Amano Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz: Kento Handa Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki: Takamasa Suga Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu Kamen Rider Black (RX)'' *Kamen Rider Black / Black RX: Tetsuo Kurata Theme songs *Reason for - Kamen Rider Girls External links *Official trailer Category:Browse